vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuri Kanroji
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Mitsuri Kanroji (甘かん露ろ寺じ蜜みつ璃り Kanroji Mitsuri) is a Demon Slayer and the Love Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Mitsuri Kanroji Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, Love Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics (Is the most flexible Pillar with highest level of maneuverability), Master Swordswoman, Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase the strength and speed of humans to match Demons. Also has Demon Slayer Mark that makes drastically stronger, faster and swifter) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Uniforms protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar she should be able to, like Giyu, resist the aura of Lower and Upper Moons) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Kept up with and parried many casual attacks from Zou Hakuten which made him serious enough to use a technique to put her down), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (Stronger than before. Held off Zou Hakuten for an extended period of time off screen until her stamina ran out) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with casual Zou Hakuten) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class 10 (Has 8x higher muscle density than a normal man. Stated to be on par with Sanemi, Giyuu etc. in terms of arm-wrestling, who all should be comparable if not superior to Post-Pillar Training Tanjirou in terms of physical strength) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class, higher with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: Likely Building level (Should be comparable to her AP. Could endure Zou Hakuten's blows), higher with Demon Slayer Mark (More durable than before) Stamina: Very high. Can keep fighting and take big amount of damage, though her stamina is bit lower than her fellow Pillars'. Pillars can train for months through training that almost puts them on verge of death. Range: Meters with her sword Standard Equipment: Her Nichirin Blade Intelligence: Above average (As a Pillar she's experienced and very skilled swordswoman, though outside battle she sometimes seems kind of goofy) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of Love (恋こいの呼こ吸きゅう Koi no Kokyū) - Type of Breath used by Mitsuri. *'First Style: Shivers of First Love' (壱いちノ型かた 初はつ恋こいのわななき Ichi no kata: Hatsukoi no wananaki): Mitsuri charges forward with a series of sword blows. *'Second Style: Anguish Inducing Love' (弐にノ型かた 懊おう悩のう巡めぐる恋こい Ni no kata: Ōnō meguru koi): An extended whipping strike. *'Third Style: Lovely Kitty Shower' (参さんノ型かた 恋こい猫ねこしぐれ San no kata: Koi neko shigure): Mitsuri leaps and unleashes a series of ranged attacks in quick sequence. *'Fifth Style: Wavering Attachment - Messy Nails' (伍ごノ型かた 揺ゆらめく恋れん情じょう・乱みだれ爪づめ Go no kata: Yurameku renjō midarezume): Mitsuri somersaults backwards creating a long whipping string of attacks, before wrapping her sword around her opponents neck. *'Sixth Style: Kitty Paw Love Breeze' (陸ろくノ型かた 猫ねこ足あし恋こい風かぜ Roku no kata: Neko ashi koi kaze): Mitsuri twirls upside-down and creates a strike with her sword, deflecting incoming attacks from the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pillars